


Dying in LA

by BananasofThorns



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I really like this song so I wrote ironstrange, M/M, Mentioned Canonical Character Death, Tags Are Hard, There might be comfort in this I don't remember I wrote it a long time ago, angst yay, but anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananasofThorns/pseuds/BananasofThorns
Summary: But nobody knows you nowWhen you're dying in LA





	Dying in LA

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, you guys are just getting all the angst today. Also this is probably really bad but eh who cares  
> \----------  
> Inspired by Dying in LA (Panic!At The Disco)

_ The moment you arrived, they built you up _

Tony Stark had always been adored by the world. A handsome genius billionaire, he could see why. It seemed that there was a new person in his bed every other night. Some scoffed at his lifestyle, but Tony ignored them. They were simply jealous of his greatness. Most people would kill for even a sliver of his intellect, but the world placed him as the smartest and greatest man there was.

Stephen Strange was adored by his teachers in med school. Easily their brightest student, he could see why. He whizzed through his courses, always on top. Other students rolled their eyes at his arrogant personality, but Stephen ignored them. They were jealous of his intellect. His teachers and the rest of the medical community soon placed him as the world’s greatest neurosurgeon.

_ Every face along the boulevard is a dreamer just like you _

Tony Stark was a dreamer. Between the parties he was so well known for, he created weapons to protect his country. He attended science conventions of the highest prestige, ranging from medicine to rocket science. Tony had always dreamed of going to the stars.

Stephen Strange dreamed of being one of the most famed and loved people in the world. He worked hard, attending as many medical conventions as he could. No matter how hard he tried, though, Stephen was always outshone by Tony Stark. He dreamed of the day when Stark watched, jealous, as Stephen was the one hounded by reporters.

_ You looked at death in a tarot card and you saw what you had to do _

Tony Stark’s entire world changed when he saw his own weapons being used to kill those they had been created to protect. As soon as he escaped Afghanistan, he changed Stark INdustries and created Iron Man. Finally he could reach the heavens far above, but after flying through a wormhole to save his city, the stars suddenly didn’t seem so appealing.

Stephen Strange’s world seemed to end after he crashed his car and ruined his hands. Deep down, he knew it was his fault, and it just motivated him more to fix his hands. It wasn’t before Kamar-Taj, however, that he realized he was attempting to fix his mistake instead of his life. The Mystic Arts allowed him to go back to the arrogant neurosurgeon he had once been, but after stopping Dormammu he realized he never could.

_ But nobody knows you now, when you’re dying in LA _

Tony Stark drowned his regret, guilt, and self-blame in alcohol. Nightmares kept him awake, and all-nighters quickly turned into days of no sleep. It got worse with the deaths of half the universe. He stayed awake for weeks with only hours of sleep, working hard to fix what he felt were his mistakes. Only after bringing back the dead, including a certain sorcerer, that he got better and realized that there was someone who could help him, love him.

Stephen Strange remembered every single dime he had died by Dormammu’s hand. He threw himself into his studies, hoping the rush of knowledge and spells would drive the memories away. It never worked, and the 14,000,604 ways they could fail against Thanos haunted him further. Only after being brought back in that 14,000,605th future did he find someone who could help him, love him. Tony Stark.


End file.
